Over the years, several techniques and systems have been developed for correcting spinal injuries and/or degenerative spinal processes. Spinal correction frequently requires stabilizing a portion of the spine to facilitate fusing portions of the spine or other correction methodologies. Medical correction of this type is frequently employed for many spinal conditions, such as, for example, degenerative disc disease, scoliosis, spinal stenosis, or the like. Frequently, these corrections also require the use of implants, such as, bone grafts. Stabilizing the spine allows bone growth between vertebral bodies such that a portion of the spine is fused into a solitary unit.
Several techniques and systems have been developed for correcting and stabilizing the spine and facilitating fusion at various levels of the spine. In one type of system, a rod is disposed longitudinally along the length of the spine in the region of concern. The rod is arranged according to the anatomy and the correction desired. In this system, the rod is aligned along the spine and engages various vertebrae along its length. The rod engages, or more typically the parallel rods, engage, the spine using fixation elements, such as, anchors attached to vertebral bodies by a bone screw.
Correction frequently require aligning the rod and screw at various angles along the length of the portion of correction. In order to provide this alignment, polyaxial screws/anchors have been developed. Many variations of polyaxial screw and rod fixation systems exist on the market today. Implanting the screws, anchors, and rods as can be appreciated typically requires a relatively large incision and dissection of the skin and muscle of the patient resulting in increased recovery, surgical trauma and the like.
Accordingly, to reduce for example surgical trauma, there is a need for a screw and rod fixation system that provides a strong, effective, and secure lock of the screw and rod in the desired position and angle that can be implanted using minimally invasive systems.